A New Life
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: Ellie was a normal teenage girl until one day she met Captain Jack Harkness, a man of many questions. When Ellie's life turns upside down there's only one person she can turn to. Trust is put to the test and lives may be lost but will Ellie ever find herself living a normal life again? Rated K (Maybe changed to T if necessary)
1. The Stranger

**Hey Guys, so this is my ****FIRST EVER**** Torchwood FanFiction. Just a few things to start off with:  
1. I've only watched a few episodes of Torchwood but I a catching up so please bear with me.  
2. I'm going to be setting it so the torchwood team only consists of Jack and Gwen. (Please no hate on that decision. It will just make my life easier).  
3. If you don't like this story, don't read it. Simple as.  
4. I may receive help from my AMAZING friend who, on here, is known as: JubJubFanFic (She is a major [and I mean major] Torchwood fan so she will be able to help me out if I need it.)  
If you have any questions or idea's review or feel free to PM me.**

**Anyways…enough of me. On with the first chapter! **

**Introduction:**

My name is Ellie Cianna Stevens and I'm 13 years and 4 months old, to be precise. I live with my mum Helen and Step Dad Martin. I don't know who my real dad is and doubt I ever will - Mum never talks about him. She says that it doesn't matter as he was our past and that I have Martin for my Dad now. I don't want Martin to be my Dad! I hate him and he secretly hates me!  
One day, I will find my real Dad…even if it means leaving or running away from home to do so. When I'm older I want to be a professional dancer or a free runner. Don't question my second choice of job. It just seems like fun.

So…what else can I tell you about myself? Well, I love sports. I attend Starlight Dance Studios and I also go to a local cheerleading club. Other than that…I sit around on my ass all day looking at different news stories, reports and theories about aliens. You're probably thinking I'm weird right now but it's just what I like doing.

Well that's basically everything you need to know about me, so…Bye.

**Chapter 1:**

Mum and Martin had gone on a weekend vacation and left me to look after myself. I was left with Mum's credit card in case I needed supplies and they also left a massive supply of food which I was extremely happy about.

I woke up at 10am and threw my slippers and dressing gown on before heading downstairs. I made myself some toast and brewed up a hot chocolate covered in marshmallows and squirty cream, just the way I like it.  
I strolled into the lounge and switched on the T.V to 'Supernatural' and settled for a day of pure laziness.

I must have fallen asleep on the sofa as I woke up to someone knocking on the front door. It was a continuous knock and they wouldn't stop.  
"I'm coming!" I shouted, hoping they'd stop. But they didn't.  
"Alright!" I yelled, before unlocking the door and opening it.  
There stood a man in a long blue coat. He stared intently at me.  
"Urm – can I help you?" I asked.  
"Does Helen Stevens live here?" He asked, giving a smile once he was finished talking.  
"Who wants to know?" I questioned curiously.  
"Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness." He answered, shaking my hand firmly.  
"Well, Mum's away all weekend. Can I help in any way?" I quizzed.  
I didn't know this man and hadn't met him in my entire life but I felt as though I had known him forever.  
"Yes. Can I come in?" He requested.  
I slowly nodded before letting him in and closing the door before guiding him through to the lounge.  
"I'm just gonna change. Make yourself comfy." I said before heading upstairs.

After I changed into some leggings and a baggy top I walked back downstairs into the lounge and saw him staring at a picture of me, Mum and Martin.  
"Who's the man?" He enquired.  
"Martin. My – urm…Step Dad." I answered hesitantly.  
"What's your name? Probably should have asked that first." He said.  
"Ellie. Though, a lot of people call me El or Els for short." I explained.  
"Nice to meet you Ellie. How old are you?" He raised.  
"13." I responded.  
I heard his phone beeped and quickly responded to someone before looking at me.  
"I have to go. Here's my card. Call me in the week." He said before handing me the card and leaving.

Once he was gone I thought to myself. What the hell just happened?

A week had passed since I saw Jack and I still hadn't phoned him. I was debating whether I should or not.  
I bravely picked up his card and my phone before ringing him.

**Hey Guys, so I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. It was just a starter and my chapters will be much longer in future. Give me your thoughts and opinions and any ideas you may possess. If I use your idea's I will give you credit at the top of the chapter I use it in. I'm also, at the beginning of each chapter going to do 'Review Responses' so be sure to leave me one.**

**Rachel :) xx**


	2. Shock

"Hello?" A voice said from the other end of the phone line.  
"It's Ellie." I replied.  
"Oh, hi Ellie. I didn't think you would call." Jack said astounded.  
"Well, you asked me to so I did." I answered.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"So…have any more questions for me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, why did you choose call me? Why did you even trust me in the first place?" He questioned.  
"I trusted you because I felt like I knew you. As in, I felt like I'd known you for a long time." I replied.  
"Ok. Listen. I have lots I want to talk to you about." He said quickly.  
"What, that you're my father…" I answered.  
"Huh-what?!" He reacted.  
"I can so tell you're lying with the 'huh-what'." I responded, mimicking him.  
"Well…yeah, then I guess I am your father." He said.  
"How did you know?" He quizzed.  
"We have similar accents and you're just as strange as I usually am. Also, you were asking me rather personal questions and straight away reacted when you saw another man in the picture of me and my mum." I explained.  
"Is you mum around now?" Jack questioned.  
"No. She hasn't come back." I exclaimed.  
"What, since the weekend!?" He asked rather shocked.  
"Urm…yeah."  
"Has she contacted?"  
"…No…"  
"Have you tried calling her?"  
"Many times. It went straight to voicemail."  
"Ok. Well, I have to go. Listen, contact me yeah. Tell me what happens but don't tell her I've contacted you or that you've contacted me."  
"Ok."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

**[3 Days later – 1 ½ weeks since Helen and Martin were last in touch]**

I was happily sleeping when my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID to see the name 'Mum'. I sprung up and quickly answered it.  
"Mum!?" I asked with a worried tone.  
"I'm sorry. This is Maggie Clements. I'm a Doctor at Clements Hospital. I have some bad news." She said slowly.  
My breath hitched.  
"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.  
"I'm afraid your mum and dad-"  
I stopped her.  
"Step Dad." I corrected her bluntly.  
"Sorry. I'm afraid your mum and step dad were involved in an accident." She explained. "They urm - they both died earlier today."  
My heart stopped and my world slowed.  
We continued to talk for a bit before I hung up. I grabbed my phone and legged it out of the door and to the bus station.  
I dialled the only person I felt as though I could trust.  
"Jack?" I asked as he answered, struggling to speak through my tears.  
"Ellie, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"Come to the bus station." I said before hanging up.

I waited for 15 minutes before a car pulled up on the other side of the road and he came running over to me.  
"Ellie?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.  
I broke down into tears and sobbed into his chest.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Mum…Mum and – Martin." I managed to say.  
He pulled me out of the hug and wiped my tear stained cheeks.  
"They're – dead." I whispered.  
"Come with me. Now." He said.  
Jack pulled me to his car and we drove away.

I sat in the front passenger seat staring out of the window. We'd been driving for about 10 minutes but neither of us had said anything. I knew Jack was probably waiting for me to start so I felt like I should just get it over with.  
"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.  
"Remember the card I gave you with my phone number on?" He asked, looking at me for recognition. I nodded.  
"It said Torchwood on it. That's where we're going." He said. "How are you feeling?" He quizzed.  
"Ever lost someone?" I questioned.  
"Yes. Many." He answered.  
"Well then you can probably tell how I'm feeling right now." I confirmed.  
"It will get better." He stated.  
I stayed silent and the next 5 minutes was complete silence.  
"Why are we going to 'Torchwood'?" I said, looking at him curiously.  
"Because – your parents death wasn't accidental. It was murder! Someone was trying to kill them and now they want to kill you. Right now, Torchwood is the only safe place for you. That's why we're going." He lectured.  
"Why did they want to kill them, and now me? I enquired.  
"You don't know?" He asked, looking rather surprised. I shook my head.  
"Ever noticed anything strange about your mum?"  
"No." I said hesitantly.  
"You hesitated."  
"No I didn't."  
"You have noticed something weird, haven't you?"  
"Fine…I have. Mum could – do things." I said. "And I think you know what I mean by that." I added.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." He answered.  
"Is that why they wanted to kill her?" I asked, my eyes tearing up again.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. Do you have any – you know…powers?"  
"Urm…I don't know. Mum said they start when your 13 and I am 13 but no powers have developed. Though, I didn't try." I replied.  
He stopped talking as he parked the car on the side of the road and got out. I quickly followed him to a narrow building, but he stopped on the pavement.  
"Why have you stopped?" I asked.  
"Stand here." He ordered.  
I quickly stood next to him and the floor moved beneath us. We were going down into the ground!

It stopped and we got off. I looked around in astonishment, turning in circles on the spot.  
"This is Torchwood!?" I asked in surprise.  
"Yes. Do you like?"  
"It's a strange place, but yeah – I like it." I answered.  
He guided me through the room, which was definitely something more than a room. We made it to a door and I followed him through to what must be his office. He sat down in the chair and signalled for me to join him. I sat on his lap and he pulled me into a hug.  
"It will be ok you know." He whispered into my ear.  
"Will it. Those people want to kill me and they're not gonna stop till I'm dead." I answered.  
"I promise to keep you safe." He said.

**So…I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You're probably thinking: Whoa, you rushed into things but as you'll learn: I am impatient.  
I have a few ideas of things I want to include but wanna know what you guys think! **

**Rachel :) xx**


	3. Torchwood

**Hey guys! So, I have decided to add Ianto and Owen into this just because I can. I may add more of the characters but for now my life is simple as I don't have to worry about too many of them. Please leave reviews if you enjoy the story (even if you're a guest) as more reviews means the next chapter will come quicker! Many thanks to: ****unshakespearean****, RosetheOwl and TorchwoodFan4Eva for the kind support! If you have an idea's I would LOVE to hear them! Anyways, on with the chapter **

**Rachel :) xx**

Me and Jack were hugging for about 10 minutes before there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Jack called.  
He pulled out of the hug but kept me sat on his lap. He had one hand around my waist, keeping me firmly on him so I didn't fall off of his lap and one stroking my fringe out of my face. Probably as a comfort.  
The door opened to reveal a middle aged man with brown hair standing there. His eyes immediately focused on me and I could see he was confused.  
"Urm…Captain, just wondering where you went earlier. You seemed to leave in quite a hurry but I think I can see **who **you were going to." The man stated.  
"Yes…sorry about that." Jack apologised. "Things came up."  
The man looked at Jack and then me. He was still completely confused.  
"Urm…Ianto, could you gather Owen and Gwen and bring them here, along with yourself." Jack asked politely.  
Ianto nodded before leaving.  
"Now, I don't know what you're like around new people but you're about to meet some crazy jackasses." Jack said laughing.  
"Who?" I asked, looking at him with a serious face.  
"My colleges." He answered. I nodded.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and a few muffled voices from the other side.  
"Come in!" Jack called, similar to last time.  
The door opened and Ianto walked in with two others. Guessing they were Owen and Gwen as Jack said earlier.  
"You wanted to see us?" Gwen said, straight away eyeing me out.  
"Yes. Ianto, Gwen, Owen…I would all like you to meet Ellie." He paused. "My daughter." Jack finished eventually.  
"Your –daughter!?" Gwen asked, rather shocked.  
"Yeah…I didn't know about her either until about a week ago when I went looking for her mum, Helen Stevens." Jack explained.  
"Do they know?" I whispered to Jack. He looked at me with a confused expression.  
"About why I'm here and what happened." I murmured, making more sense of my previous statement.  
"No." He responded.  
"Something you wanna tell us Jack?" Owen asked.  
"The reason I have brought Ellie here is because her parents died earlier today. They were murdered by a similar race to us who hunt people like Helen. Now they're after Ellie and I feel she'll be safer if she's with me." Jack explained.  
"What race?" Owen asked.  
"Luvendan." Jack said.  
What the hell were they talking about?  
"From Lovir VI?"Gwen asked. **(And if you don't know Roman Numerals then VI is 6)  
**I looked at Jack who immediately nodded. He looked at me to see me trying to assimilate everything they had all said.  
"Ellie, do you have any questions?" He asked me. I nodded.  
"What is Torchwood and what exactly do you do here?" I enquired.  
"We're outside the government and beyond the police. We fight for the future of the human race." He answered.  
"Do you know how silly that sounds?" I said. He nodded.  
"When you say 'fight'…what is it you're fighting exactly?" I quizzed.  
"Species from other planets." He said casually.  
"Aliens?!" I posed.  
"Yep." He answered.  
"I mean, I know I believe in all this alien crap but how do you lot take all of this so well…?" I questioned, looking at Gwen, Owen and Ianto.  
"Language!" Jack warned.  
"Sorry, I picked it up from Martin." I answered. "Well?" I asked, getting back to my question.  
"Because we're Torchwood." Owen said happily.  
I looked at Jack who smiled and I smiled back.  
I was weird and so were they. They believed in aliens and so did I. I think I'm going to fit in here rather well.

**So this is a rather short chapter, I'm well aware. My reason: It's a chapter purely showing the team meeting Ellie. Everyone's thoughts about Ellie will be revealed throughout the next few chapters.**


	4. Talents

**I realised at the beginning of this FanFic I said that I would do Review Responses at the beginning of each chapter and haven't actually done that, but…I will from now on!**

**Review Responses:**

unshakespearean chapter 1 . May 24

Oh. My. Freaking. God. Keep. Going. Yes. This. Is. FANTASTIC SO AWESOME

_**Thankyou so much! I really appreciate your review. It means a lot to me!**_

TorchwoodFan4Eva chapter 1 . May 23

Good first chapter. I think I have an idea where this is going but I'm not sure. Please update soon.  
Also, could you do a chapter or section about Jack's thoughts of Ellie. It was obvious he wasn't really expecting to meet her but he did and I just wonder how he felt. Also, loving the cover image. It's Bo from Believe!

_**Thanks for the review! I will do Jack's thoughts – It will be a separate chapter and I will add it when I think it's the right time. Also, glad to know you're a Believe fan too! **_

RosetheOwlchapter 2 . May 28

Please update soon! I can't wait to find out what happens in the next chapter!

_**Glad to know you're interested! Thanks for the support!**_

unshakespearean chapter 2 . May 29

Nice. Love. Hugs to you.

_**Soooo sweet! Thank you very much! :)**_

**[Jack's P.O.V]**

I stayed in the hub all night with Ellie and let her stay in a back room which was going to be hers from now on. I came through to the entrance to see Ianto, Gwen and Owen chatting. I held back to hear what they were talking about.  
"What do you think of her Gwen?" Owen asked.  
"I'm not sure. We don't know her so I'm not going to judge her." Gwen replied.  
"But she's one of them. You know what Luvendan hunt and I'm telling you, she's one of them!" Owen said.  
I walked up to them and stood behind them with my hands on my hips.  
"She is no danger to you lot." I said sternly.  
"We know that Jack. We just don't know what to think of her. One minute everything's normal and the next we have a little kid in base?!" Gwen said.  
"I'm not little." A voice said from behind us.  
We all turned around to see Ellie stood there. She was wearing Aztec Leggings and a white vest top.  
"I'm 13." She continued.  
"Sorry." Gwen said. Ellie just shrugged.  
"How long were you stood there?" Owen asked, looking at Ellie.  
"Long enough." She replied. "By the way…I'm not 'one of them'. Well, I am but there is a name for it. Jack filled me in last night in detail." Ellie added.  
"We know there's a name Ellie." Owen said.  
"Then why not use it. I'm not offended if you call me: 'A prodigal child'." She answered. "Though, I'd prefer you not to call me that." Ellie finished.  
"It's not she can join the team Jack. She needs to be good at something." Ianto argued.  
"Like?" She asked, seeming intrigued.  
"Like: Computer-Techy stuff, Paperwork; Defence." He answered.  
"Computer-Techy stuff – Simple. If I can hack into NASA and Governmental files I'm sure I can do anything on the computers that you ask me to do. And if you're wondering…my Step-Dad taught me. Paperwork – Simple. Mum was a journalist and I helped her out quite a bit. I went through her paperwork and did all the boring stuff but I didn't mind doing it. Defence – Well…I'm agile if that helps and Mum made me do a year of self defence classes when Martin started getting…urm - violent." Ellie explained, whispering the end.  
"Oh. Urm…Anything else?" Gwen asked.  
"You can so tell this is my kid." I interrupted, sounding proud.  
"I'm a dancer/cheerleader…? If that's any help." She responded.  
"Can you do acrobatics?" I asked. She nodded happily.  
"Let's see what you've got!" Owen said.  
"Is that a challenge to prove to you I can do everything I claim to be able to do?" She asked.  
"Maybe…" Owen answered smirking.  
"You're on!" Ellie replied, shaking his hand.

We all made our way to a nearby room which was nice and spacious. We all stood at the edge while Ellie walked to the middle of the room.

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

I stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. They were all looking at me intently, waiting for me to do something.  
I went into a round-off, back handspring double before ending in a back tuck. I did some flips and more acrobatics. I showed them my flexibility and how agile I was before turning to face them.  
"Believe me now?" I said, looking at Owen and smirking.  
"Yeah, but now I need to see if you can work the computers." He answered.  
He passed me a laptop and I sat at a nearby desk, the others crowding around me.  
In around 30 seconds I had hacked MI5's entire database undetected and got out undetected.  
"Is that enough?" I asked.  
They all nodded.  
"Listen, Ellie…why don't you go to your room and try on your new clothes. Gwen got them this morning. We guessed your size but we reckon they'll fit." Jack said looking at me. I nodded before running off.

I got to my room and had a mini fashion show with myself, trying on all of the new clothes in which Gwen had bought me. I settled with wearing black leggings, a skinny strapped t shirt with New York City on it and Blue converses.

**[Meanwhile… Jack's P.O.V]**

"That is a pretty cool 13 year old daughter you got there Jack." Owen said, giving me a smile.  
"Thanks. Now listen, she's joining the team." I said.  
"What about school?" Gwen asked. Trust her to think of that.  
"She will be home schooled. We can all help teach her." I explained.  
They all nodded, a little hesitant about the decision but happy enough that they weren't going to argue.  
"Good. Now, I think we should all get back to work. Gwen, could you go and get Ellie. I want to talk to her about what's going to happen to her long term." I stated.  
"Sure." She answered.

**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
Listen, I need your ideas so please could you answer these questions for me.  
1. What should happen to Ellie in the long-run?  
2. Should the Luvendan find her? (If so, what should happen)?  
3. How will Ellie settle to Life in Torchwood?  
4. Are you enjoying this FanFiction? (Please no hateful comments – I don't mind constructive criticism)  
5. Is there anything I can improve on in this story?**

**Thank you for the support so far! **

**Rachel :) xx**


	5. Bonding

HEY GUYS! So, this morning I was on 6 reviews and then by 5pm it was on 10 reviews! OMG, thank you to everyone who has helped support me. It means so much as I love writing…it is my passion and it makes me feel good when people compliment my work. I also love sharing my stories with you guys!

Review Responses:

Guest chapter 2 . May 30

It's amazing! :) xx

_**Thank you for the review! Happy to know you're enjoying it. Xx**_

Jubilee Chalmers chapter 3 . May 30

It's amazeballs! Will you include Tosh and/or Suzie? Although Suzie did betray them... It's really good :) I love it! You must watch more Raqueelllllll! :D

_**Thank's Jub Jub! (and yes, we're friends in real life – hence our nick names for each other). I will include Tosh and you will have to wait and see as to whether I add Suzie. Also, I have watched more! It's AMAZEBALLS! Luv Ya! :) xx **_

Lilian Katora chapter 2 . 7h ago

I like it... This mysterious power Ellie's mum had and that she might have is intriguing. I gotta find out more!  
Like the story so far, by the way :)

_**Glad you like it! All will be revealed about the powers. Xx**_

Lilian Katora chapter 4 . 6h ago

Loving it! This is a great story, and I can't wait to read more!  
I think, maybe, you should slow down a bit with Jack and Ellie's father daughter relationship. Like, have Ellie tell jack more about her lie to him, and he to her, maybe have some problems between them like for instance boys? I don't know, but I feel as if there could be more. Anyway, I feel like a dumbo saying all this, because I really like this story and I feel like I'm judging it...  
Anyway, I am enjoying this story, and I thonmk Ellie should perhaps join Torchwood in the long run- well, maybe be sick of the lifestyle for a while, because it does change you, and Ellie's only thirteen, and...  
Right. Whichever way you take it, I'm excited to see!

_**Yeah…I know I need to slow down. I will now as there is soooo much I want to write. I will have a chapter which will be Ellie/Jack bonding time and there will be some problems between them but that's what father's and daughter's are like. I don't feel like you're judging it. I like constructive criticism. Thanks for answering my questions as well. :D xx**_

unshakespearean chapter 3 . 3h ago

Correction: Colleagues, not colleges. Just sayin.

Thank you for the shoutout and lovely job as always, darling! Keep Torchwooding! Also, is there going to be any sort of ships in this one? Curious...

_**Thanks for the correction (I suck at spelling sometimes). I will keep Torchwooding…it is now my life! There will be ships! :P xx**_

unshakespearean chapter 4 . 3h ago

I love you. I just freaking love you. You are fantastic and amazing. Thank you as always and stuff.

1. She should be trained and join da team.  
2. Obviously yes, and she should fight back.  
3. Well. The team, particularly Owen, will be a bit jealous of the attention she gets at first but she will be loved.  
4. Of course I love it!  
5. And Liakate (that's my name) said, Let there be ships. And there were ships. Preferably Gwen/Jack but I know nobody actually ships that but me.

_**Thank you for the AMAZING support.  
I agree that she should join the team.  
I agree that the Luvendan should find her and she WILL fight back!  
That definitely sounds like Owen. Getting jealous of the new girl but she will be loved by them all eventually.  
There will be ships and I will ship Gwen/Jack. I SHIP THEM TOO! :D xx**_

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

I knocked on the door of Jack's office before entering.  
"Gwen said you wanted to see me?" I explained.  
"Yes. Sit down." He said, motioning to the seat opposite him. I closed the door before taking a seat in the chair.  
"So…" I said, waiting for him to explain why he wanted to see me.  
"I want to talk to you about what's going to happen to you, long term." He clarified.  
"Ok." I replied casually, leaning back.  
"I want you to join the team. You have good skills and we could use them to our advantage. I do want to train you though because it's only a matter of time until the Luvendan try to find you and when that time comes I want you to be prepared." He stated. I nodded in response.  
"What about school?" I asked.  
"Gwen asked the exact same thing…" He laughed.  
I giggled at that statement. Even though school can be boring; it's important and I would still like to have a 'kind of normal' life.  
"Home schooling. We're all going to teach you." He alleged.  
"Ok." I answered.  
"Now that's over with, come here." He said, opening his arms.  
I got out of the chair and sat on his lap, burying my head into his shoulder.  
"Listen, I want you to be able to talk to me about anything, ok?" He reassured me.  
"Urm…what if it's…you know – girly stuff." I stuttered. This was agonising attempting to talk to my father about girl things.  
"Go to Gwen or Tosh." He said quickly, understanding what I meant and wanting to avoid the subject.  
"O-k…" I agreed unconvincingly.

**[Later that day]**

"Owen, go and get pizza, will you?" Jack said, coming out of his office.  
He nodded before leaving through the cog door.  
Everyone was just chilling until the pizza came and I wasn't sure what to do. Gwen was sat on the sofa reading a magazine and I decided to join her as she was alone.  
"Can I join you?" I asked sweetly.  
"Course, take a seat." Gwen replied, budging herself along and letting me take a seat next to her.  
"Can I – talk to you about something." I asked hesitantly.  
"Sure thing kiddo. What is it?" She questioned.  
"It's a…girly thing." I said, preparing her for what was to come next.  
"Oh, I see. Well, I don't mind talking about these things with you. I know Jack would be absolutely useless at it." She said.  
"Yeah, I gathered when he quickly pulled away from the subject." I stated.  
We both laughed.  
"Urm…what do I do when I start?" **(and yeah, she's 13. People vary between when they start their period so don't try and correct me saying she's 13 she should have started already cause in this she hasn't. Continue reading...) **

"Come to me, and I'll give you what you need. If I'm not here…go to Tosh. I'll warn her that you may go to her and she'll be just as normal and cool about it as I am, ok?" She alleged. I nodded.  
"Pizza!" Owen called, placing the pizza's on the table.  
We all went and sat down before digging into our pizza's.  
"Dad, what are we going to do about the whole 'prodigal' thing?"  
"See if any power's come on. If not, then-" I stopped him.  
"My powers may have already come on." I whispered.  
"What!?" He quizzed sternly.  
"Before I met you. There was one time. I don't know what happened." I sighed.  
"What did you do?" He asked strictly.

**And I'm going to leave it there. One, I'm out of idea's. What is it she did? Two, I wanted to leave you guys in a cliff hanger. Thanks for the TREMENDOUS support.  
**

**Rachel :) xx**


	6. Reliving a nightmare

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

I contemplated in my head whether or not to tell him. What would he think of me? What would I think of myself? If I told him I'd end up reliving the moment over in my head.  
"It doesn't matter." I said quickly.  
"It does!" Dad said sternly.  
"I'm not ready to tell you, ok!" I practically screamed.  
"Ok, Ok…" He answered, putting his hands up in surrender and defeat.  
I quickly finished my pizza before standing up and heading down to the basement where I was out of the way from the team.  
I sat there with the scene playing over and over in my head. It was something I'd put to the back of my mind and locked away before throwing away the key. I DIDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER!

This happened for the rest of the day but I tried to ignore it.

That night while I was in my 'room' which Dad had made for me in the base; it was still playing in my mind. One minute, I was in reality and the next…I was reliving my nightmare.  
After hours of that I eventually slept but only to end up waking up about an hour later screaming until I could scream no more. I don't really remember what happened for the rest of the night but I only knew that no-one came for me. I was all alone and kept reliving the darkest moment of my life. Why does this keep happening? I tried to make it stop. I screamed, shut my eyes tight, and bashed my head against the wall…nothing worked. Eventually, I curled up in the corner and broke down. My head killed where I had whacked it against the wall so many times. I was shattered an sleep deprived. I eventually passed out from exhaustion.

**[Jack's P.O.V]**

I woke up the next morning after a good night's sleep. I showered and got changed before heading towards Ellie's room. I knocked on the door a few times but received no answer.  
"Ellie? Time to get up darling." I said.  
Still, I got no answer.  
I gave up waiting for her reply so slowly walked in only to find her curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.  
"Ellie!?" I said, running over to her.  
I didn't know if she was asleep or unconscious but when I pulled her into a seated position I noticed the blood on her head.  
Shit…what the hell happened? I thought to myself.  
I picked her up 'bridle style' and carried her out of the room and through to the autopsy bay where Owen was.  
"OWEN!" I yelled.  
"What?!" He asked bluntly.  
"Clear – table –now!" I said.  
He looked up to see what I was trying to imply but when he saw me carrying a limp Ellie he immediately followed my order.  
"What happened?" He asked as I placed her on the table.  
"No idea. I found her this way." I explained.

**[Ellie's P.O.V – 1 Hour Later]**

My eyes slowly flickered open, screwing up my face as I adjusted to the light. When my vision finally focused and the light was bearable, I looked around to see I was in the medical bay with Jack watching me from above and Owen doing some 'doctor stuff' on me.  
"What happened?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse.  
"You tell us. Jack found you so whatever happened, happened last night while you were alone. If you were alone that is." Owen explained.  
"I-I don't know…" I stuttered.  
"Think Ellie. What happened last night? What's the last thing you remember?" Owen questioned.  
"I don't know!" I yelled.  
"Just calm down and please try to think." Owen assured me.  
I lay there, trying to recall the events of last night, or was it this morning? I kept seeing fragments. Me having the darkest hour of my life replayed in my head and me trying to stop it. Was that how I ended up the way I was now? Was I mental?  
"Ellie?" Owen asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"I couldn't stop it…" I whispered.  
"Couldn't stop what?"  
"The moment…I kept reliving it in my head." I mumbled.  
"What moment?" Owen asked. He desperately wanted, and probably needed to know what was on my mind in order to help me.  
"The moment I killed my best friend!" I screamed.

…**And, I'm gonna leave it there (Evil Smirk). I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it's a little short. One, I like leaving you guys in suspense. Two, I'm out of ideas.  
So, I need AT LEAST three people to give me idea's before I update again – Unless someone gives me an absolutely OUTSTANDING idea which I must write about.  
Please R&R. If you have any questions about the story, please PM me.**

**Special thanks to my VERY AMAZING internet best buddy Kate, who has supported this FanFiction from the beginning. We are amazing friends and that is all down to FanFiction! God, I live this site!**

**Rachel :) xx **


	7. Emotions

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

There was an awkward silence throughout the hub. Everyone got back to work and Owen finished cleaning me up. I only managed to give myself a nice cut on the forehead and mild concussion. Once I was sorted I slowly made my way to Dad's office where he now was. I lightly knocked before entering. He had his elbows resting on the desk with his head in his hands.  
"Yes?" He asked bluntly, looking up at me.  
"You think I'm a murderer, don't you?" I said sighing before sitting down.  
"Depends…" Dad said harshly.  
"What do you have against me!? Do you think I wanted to kill her!?" I yelled.  
"No. I know you didn't mean to kill her! That was your past! I don't care what you did then, whether you meant to or not! But you could have at least told me that your powers had started. I could have helped protect you more for the time you've been with me so far. I could have started you on some sort of training to help you learn to control them. There were so many things I could have done but you didn't tell me. That's what pisses me off. We're a family Ellie! You're supposed to be able to tell me anything!" Jack lectured.  
"I'm sorry…" I whispered through tears.  
"I'm-Sorry…" I repeated before walking out of his office and accidently bumping into Gwen. She instantly pulled me into a hug at which point I broke down.  
"He'll come round. He just needs time. You did kinda' drop a rather big bombshell on him." Gwen said reassuringly.  
"Guess so. I'm gonna take a walk." I said before leaving through the cog door.

**[Gwen's P.O.V]**

Jack was killing his daughter mentally and emotionally. He needed to talk to her; he needed her to regain his trust, he needed to support Ellie no matter what! Not crush her the way he was doing. She's had a tough past and he doesn't seem to quite fully understand that she is a sensitive child who has no clue as to why she, out of everyone on the Earth, ended up with some bloody brilliant yet dangerous powers which caused her to unintentionally kill her best friend!  
I stormed over to Jack's office and didn't bother knocking. I just barged straight in.  
"JACK! Do you realise you are crushing Ellie to pieces!" I yelled.  
"What are you talking about?" Jack asked innocently.  
"I think you know Jack! You just yelled at her and lectured her on how she needs to tell you anything. She's a sensitive child who doesn't have to share her entire life with you. She'd probably tried to lock a lot of what she'd told you to the back of her mind!" I retorted.  
"I didn't realise…" He said in defeat.  
"Well done Jack! You **JUST** realised!" I complained, emphasising the 'just' before storming out. God, he made me so angry!

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

I went down to the water near base. I didn't want to wonder too far as I knew they'd worry but here they wouldn't and my guess was that right now they're sat in the hub watching me from their monitors.  
I felt so isolated. Like I had no-one to talk to. Right now, even Gwen and Tosh didn't seem like the type of people I wanted to try and share my worries with. Dad was pushing me to the breaking point – well…he already had for that matter. Owen wasn't exactly 'talking' materials. I wasn't in the mood for anything right now, I need some space. I made my way along the path and sat on the bench alone, looking out onto the water. I understand that Jack has a lot on his mind, I get it but sometimes, everything gets a bit too much for me to cope with. I need to breathe. I brought my legs up to my chest and hugged my knees, resting my chin on my arms; I watched the sun slowly set on old Cardiff. All of sudden, I heard footsteps behind me; I jumped up and turned around to find Dad (Jack). He sighed and sat down on the opposite end of the bench, also looking out onto the moonlit scene. "I'm sorry Ellie…" he said, his voice cracked and I think he was close to tears. I paused.  
"I forgive you. And… I suppose I'm sorry too." I giggled, cheekily. I looked into his eyes. "What's the matter?" I asked him, worried that something serious had happened. He turned round to face me.

"Am I a bad dad?" he asked, close to tears. "And please Ellie…give me the truth."  
"You're a good dad. You just haven't had to deal with a kid before. Especially not a girl. So I can see that you're struggling to look after me and continue with your job. I just think that you don't always understand me." I said honestly.  
"I know that Ellie. I never know how to approach a lady. I'm more the 'man' type." Dad explained.  
"Gathered…" I muttered. He gave me a questioning look before I burst into laughter.  
"Ok, serious question. Is there a girl you like?" I questioned.  
"Ur…yeah…" Dad answered, starting to blush.  
"Who?" I asked curiously.  
"Gwen." He said under his breath.  
"O-M-G! I knew it!" I declared.  
We both burst out laughing and Dad pulled me into a hug.  
"I love you, Dad."  
"I love you Els. Let's go back to the hub."

**So guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm shipping Harcooper (Gwen/Jack). If you enjoyed the chapter then PLEASE give it a favourite and follow. If you have any idea's or constructive criticism then please Review or PM me.  
Thank you to my amazing friend Jubilee and a special thanks to my BIFF (Best Internet Friend Forever) Kate! I love you guys sooooo much!**

**Rachel :) xx **


	8. Bait, Pranks and Fallouts

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is: Chapter 8! ENJOY!**

A new day in Cardiff brings new mysteries. Mysteries that need to be solved. Solved by us. Torchwood!

"So, tell me again why I'm bait?" I said for the millionth time as we made our way into the town centre where a weevil had been sighted.

"Because…" Jack said before pausing and thinking.

"Well?" I asked, trying to hurry along his thoughts.

"What do you mean 'well'?" He questioned. Was he seriously playing dumb right now?

"Because what!?" I nearly yelled.

"Oh…Well, you're the youngest. Most agile. Probably the fastest."

That's where I stopped him.

"Probably!?" I asked shocked. "Don't you mean definitely!" I retorted.

"Sorry. Definitely the fastest. And; well, we all need to start somewhere." He finished.

"Fine…" I said in defeat.

He ruffled my hair and I pulled away giving him a look.

"I'm not 5." I warned.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

"You ready Els?" Jack asked through coms.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's do this!" I whisper-shouted.

I threw a rock towards the weevil which was stood only a few metres away. The moment it turned around and growled at me I ran from my position and headed down the alley – the weevil close on my tail.

About 10 minutes later my exhaustion was becoming unbearable. I could see the team but couldn't see me reaching them – even though they were only the other end of the alley. With all my power (Or at least what I had of it) I sprinted towards them, hearing the gun shot from Jack's stun gun. I stopped and immediately collapsed into Owen's arms.

"You alright?" He asked.

I just put my thumb up as I was too energy drained to speak.

Once we had put the weevil into the back of the SUV, I slowly stood up and walked over to Jack.

"Next time you wanna use someone as bait. Tell me and I'll make sure I'm a thousand _worlds _away from you." I said, still attempting to catch my breath.

"Hey. Look on the Brightside. We got the weevil, didn't we?" He said.

"Yeah yeah, I guess." I huffed.

We were walking back to the SUV and Jack had gone ahead and so I was walking with Gwen.

"I could never see Jack as a parent…now I know why." She said, looking ahead at the man who was now playing with his gun.

"Why? Cause he's childish?" I asked.

"No. Because he broke 'Parenting Rule #1'"

"Which is?"

"Which is to never purposefully put your child in danger." She said strongly.

"Oh, well – isn't danger a middle name in this job?"

"Not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is. He shouldn't have made you bait on your first case."

"Well then, good thing I have a plan to get him back." I said smirking.

I whispered it to Gwen and we shared a laugh. This would be good.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Gwen kept Jack out of the way once we returned to the hub while I set up the prank.

I covered his entire desk in plastic – and when a little over the top, doing his chair as well. Dam, he is gonna freak when he sees this. But oh well; I need payback!  
Next I got a bucket and filled it with ice cold water and hid it out of the way so he wouldn't see it.

Jack walked in 10 minutes later with Gwen and immediately sat down at his desk only to have a puzzled look across his face.

"Who covered my desk in plastic?" He asked Gwen.

"How should I know? I was with you." She said, holding back the laughter.

I crept up behind him and raised the bucket into the air before tipping the contents over Jack's head. His screams filled the air.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

He turned around to see me stood there with a smug look; holding the bucket.

"Parenting Rule number two: Don't use inappropriate language in front of your kid." I said satisfyingly. By this point, Gwen was in hysterics.

"What!?" He asked in shock.

"You heard me."

"Wait, what happened to number one?"

"You already broke that."

"I did?"

"Yep. Parenting Rule number one: Never purposefully put your child in danger."

"That's what this is all about. The plastic, the water. It was all just a way for you to get revenge on me because of making you bait." He realised.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Look. I know I put you in danger doing that but it could have killed so many people."

"So instead you put me. Your daughter!? Your very own daughter!? In danger?" I asked.

"Yes…" He muttered.

"Great parenting…" I whispered to myself.

"Hey. I didn't even know I had my very own daughter until last week. Give me a break!"

"Give you a break!? If you didn't know I was your daughter, would you have put me in danger? No." I said firmly.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"I don't care. Listen, I'm tired and going to bed!" I said before leaving the office.

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Jack isn't doing to good at parenting, is he? Well, don't worry. He will soon!**

**Special thanks to my interweb buddy Ofelia for her AMZING help on this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you!  
Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Love to you all,**

**Rachel :) xx **


End file.
